The conventional dehumidifier sucks the wet air in the indoor, makes the moisture in the air contacting with the cooled surface of the evaporator form a drop of the water and feeds the dehumidified air with being heated/dried near the room temperature by means of the condenser. In order to perform this operation the refrigeration cycle using the commercial name "Freon R-12" has been adapted to the dehumidifier.
The prior art using these refrigeration cycle was disclosed in Japan Laid Open Publication Sho 55-56334 which has the configuration similar to the apparatus of FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, evaporator 3, condenser 4 and circulating fan motor 5 are aligned in the horizontal arrangement, in the manner that it intakes the wet air from the front or rear side and discharges the dried air out of the front or other side.
Therefore, the conventional apparatus of FIG. 1 decreases the dehumidifying efficiency due to it that if intaking grill 6 is closely positioned near the wall or the furniture the intaking efficiency of the air is significantly reduced. Also, the discharge of the dried air passing through discharging grill 7 is performed in the horizontal direction, with a result that the hot air is directly contacted with the human body to feel uncomfortable. According to circumstances, the furniture made of the wood is directly exposed to the hot dried air thereby to be cracked or distorted partly.
Also, this dehumidifier has numerous disadvantages in respect that its configuration is not resonable and the dehumidifying effect is reduced, for the hot dried air discharged therefrom is directed in the horizontal and then raised only to allow it to be mixed with the wet air.
Similarly, Japan Laid Open Patent Publication Sho 55-56334 has the disadvantage that on the way of the air circulating the dried air and the wet air are mixed in the predetermined distance remote from the dehumidifier.
Considering these points, in order to enhance the dehumidifying efficiency the problem of energy conservation may be paid much attentions. Particularly, the problem of heating large enclosed spaces such as commercial buildings, industrial plants and the like has attracted a large amount of attention wherever the comfort of personnel is to be maintained. Air circulation within a large enclosed space to be heated is the well-recognized manner of raising the temperature of the low-lying ambient air, it being known since the earliest times that warm air in a large enclosed space rises above cool air and collects near roofs, with a result that the enclosed space could not be wholly kept in the uniform temperature.
In order to resolve these problems, the air recirculator disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,782 is constructed in a manner to adjust the air velocity and the direction of effluent air from the recirculator's air outlets, so that the air is recirculated to raise air temperature near the floor in winter and to provide a direct flow of air blown generally horizontally slightly above persons standing on the floor in summer. That is, a fan assembly is housed in a unitary duck-like housing which is open near its base to take in air. The duck-like housing is capped with an outlet hood which adjustably telescopes on the housing so that air flow from openings in the outlet hood can be adjusted for winter or summer operation.
Herein, it is known that the whole air in the enclosed indoor is distributed to have the uniform temperature basing the air recirculation being on the air convection, and the recirculator is preferable to be in form of the duck-like housing.
Accordingly, the main object of the present invention is to provide a dehumidifier restraining the rising of the air temperature at its maximum, which is adapted to a duck-type housing for receiving the wet air from its lower and blowing the dried air out of its upper to radiate hot heat thorugh the ceil or the window.
The other object of the present invention is to provide a dehumidifier constructing the evaporator, the condenser and the fan motor in the vertical arrangement in order to realize the effective refrigeration cycle.
The another object of the present invention is to provide a dehumidifier having an evaporator in form of a circular cone in order to increase the refrigeration cycle efficiency.